


Goals ((Karkat X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime Warning.))</p><p>You blushed and ran your tongue from the base of his horn to the small top, holding Karkat's head in place so he wouldn't pull away before you were done. "W-WOAHH (Y/N)!"<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goals ((Karkat X Reader One Shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))  
Your hands gripped your bed tightly. A whimper left your lips. Something was emerging from the dark. It stumbled forward and stared back at you with cold glowing eyes. Your heart began to race. You froze up then suddenly something was shaking you awake. You jolt open your eyes to meet a pair of glowing orange ones in front of you. "H-Hu?" You jumped up. The troll back up. "RELAX. IT'S ME." He spat. You heaved a sigh and sat back down. "Oh sorry."  
"WERE YOU HAVING A NIGHTMARE?" He asked and plopped down on your bed. You nodded and turned away. "Yea. But it's nothing. Thanks anyway Karkat."  
The troll huffed. "NO. NOT 'THANKS ANYWAY. YOUR WHINING WOKE ME UP!" He grumbled.  
You felt your cheeks get warm. "I was making sounds in my sleep?" You whispered and pulled your knees to your chest.  
"FUCK YEA. ALMOST THOUGHT YOU WERE FILLING BUCKETS. YOU SHOULD REALLY LEARN TO KEEP IT DOWN."  
You gulped and forced a smile. "Sorry."  
Karkat sighed. "YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK IT." He held out his arms. You looked at him confused for a moment before realizing his intent. You struggled to sit up and fell into the troll's arms. He grunted and hugged you tightly. "THERE. BETTER NOW?"  
You held the troll a little bit longer. He was irritated but didn't say anything. Then you remembered something John had told you. You didn't really pay much attention at the time but now you wish you had. He said something about Karkat's horns tasting like candy corn. How did he even know?  
You finally pulled away and sat up a bit higher than the troll.  
"(Y/N)? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
You blushed and ran your tongue from the base of his horn to the small top, holding Karkat's head in place so he wouldn't pull away before you were done. "W-WOAHH (Y/N)!" The troll tried to struggle away but once your tongue left his horn, letting a cool breeze go past, he froze, his cheeks flushed red and he bit his lip tightly.  
You tasted your lips and smiled. "John was right. it's good."  
You licked the other horn. Karkat was earlier to react this time. as soon as your tongue made contact, Karkat's breathing turned heavy and he gulped.  
"(Y/N)..."  
His chest rumbled as if he were beginning to purr then he suddenly yanked away. "HANG ON! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND TOUCHING HORNS! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING SENSITIVE THEY ARE?"  
You laughed quietly and rolled your shoulders.  
Karkat frowned. "WHAT?"  
You really wanted to taste again. And Karkat seemed to react extremely quickly. Was it possible to get him horny? You wanted to find out. After all, he DID wake you up from a nightmare. You should give him thanks somehow. You looked around then beckoned him close. Karkat tensed up and hesitantly moved forward. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
When he was close enough, you reached out and grabbed his arms. Karkat tried to pull away but you kept your grip. The troll's face was beat red. "LET GO OF ME!"  
Before he woke everyone up, you smashed your lips into his. Karkat struggled for a moment then sighed. His tongue lapped up your taste. The troll pushed you down onto the bed. "THIS IS GONNA BE FUCKING FUN."  
His bulge was already large and throbbing. Not just yet. You still wanted to test your limits. you raised a leg and pushed your knee into his bulge. Karkat bit his lip but couldn't hold back a low moan. It quickly turned you on. You rubbed it more with your knee until you could see it was dripping. Karkat was panting heavily, his legs shaking. you quickly took over the act and pulled yourself up. While Karkat was catching his breath, you leaned in and began sucking on his horns. Your fingers massaged one while you managed to fit the whole other one in your mouth. Karkat's whole body was shaking in moments. Sweat rolled down his face. It was too easy. You only just started.   
You sucked his horn harder. The troll gripped the blanket tightly and began breathing raspy breaths.  
"(Y/N)..." He choked out but you silenced him with another rough kiss. While you kissed him, you began rubbing his horns in a stroking way. He moaned into the kiss and finally lost balance. Karkat dropped onto the mattress, panting. He brought his knees up to his chin as much as he could to try and hide his bulge from you. But it didn't work. Just to tease, you began to massage it. Your fingers working quickly. Karkat gasped and moaned again, louder this time. He tried to say something but he was to short on breath. It was raspy now as he tried to regain himself. An irritated look spread on his face. "(Y-Y/N)... M-MY..." He took a moment to catch his breath. "MY HORNS. D-DO IT AGAIN.."  
"That sounded like an order." You smirked and continued massaging his dripping bulge. "Say it nicely."  
Karkat growled. "DAMMIT (Y/N)! DO IT AGAIN!"  
"Say please."  
Karkat's body was shaking. "P-PLEASE."  
"Alright."  
You moved your hands from the mass to his horns again. You gave one a long lick. Karkat released a low moan and clenched his fists. The troll grind his teeth and returned to heavy breaths. You sighed deeply into his ear, making sure the troll heard it. Karkat's bulge was so big now, it was peaking out of his pants. The dripping liquid stained the bed but you didn't care. You pushed him to lay down on his legs. The troll bit down on his fist and closed his eyes tightly. You ran your fingers across the peaking tentacle then unbuttoned his pants so it could come out completely. The bulge quickly slipped out of Karkat's pants.  
You wasted no time rubbing it down and pushing down on a few places just wanted to hear him moan. The troll's breathing was incredibly deep. Sweat rolled down his face and his cheeks were blood red.  
You had never expected to see your leader like this. You loved it. You placed a kiss on his bulge then moved away. Karkat hissed in annoyance and tried to pull himself up but you just pushed down on his chest again. The troll easily fell back down. You could hear his heartbeat racing. You gave his horns another lick then kissed his lips. The kiss tasted of candy corn. Karkat finally managed to catch his breath and grunt. "MY TURN." He pushed you down beside him and climbed ontop of you.


End file.
